Broken Chords
by shsoregonian
Summary: Inuyasha encounter a girl who may change him forever.  Myriad has been abused then ends up alone in the Feudal era. Sorry there is a background section where you learn more.  My ONLY OCxInuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I usually don't like OC characters in stories but I couldn't resist this idea I had.**

**Please review things more than one word. Tell what you like and don't like. What you want to see and any questions you have! This feedback is what inspires and encourages me to continue writing otherwise I end up not finishing it :(**

**I don't own and InuYahsa! D:**

**Background info you need to know**

Myriad used to live in the future/present time like Kagome. Her mom died when she was two leaving her and her dad. That's when the hitting and drinking started. As she grew to the age of 5 and 6 her dad began lusting after her for looking like her mom. She often resulted to cutting to help with the emotional pain. She also played her mom's old piano that was in the basement when her dad was gone, locked her down there or was passed out from drinking. One day after a severe beating she got frustrated at her mom for dying and kicked over the piano bench. One of the legs broke off revealing a rolled up piece of music inside. Myriad got another chair and sat down and played it. The next thing she knew was she was not in her attic anymore. It turns out the wood the piano was made from was the only other sacred tree in existence. But where she arrived was in the middle of a minor demon battling some villagers. The piano created a barrier and shielded her but the music was blown off and destroyed, along with her only way home. Because it impossible for someone to travel in time using different sacred objects. They may only be transported by the original object that got them there (so the well wouldn't work). Only the piece of music would've, but it was destroyed along with her only hope of getting home.

Because of her appearance and what they had witnessed the village appointed her a priestess and let her live in their temple that had been unoccupied for awhile. An elderly woman in the village confirmed that she would be a great priestess from the strange but comforting ora surrounding the girl. So she has lived virtually alone for the pass 10 years only getting company every once and awhile and had almost no physical contact with anyone other than hand shakes (etc.). And although the villagers are nice to her and do care for her and trust her, they are still a little awkward and wary around her because of her appearance. And she has a hard time trusting them as well. She is very shy and her past haunts here severely. She still cuts every now and then because of the emotional memories. Now 19, she dreams of being really loved by someone and accepted.

She has permanent bruising around her left eye and bad scars on her back from being hit with various items (mostly beer bottles) and then of course some on her wrist. Her hair is a pail hazel color and very uneven and choppy from being pulled out in the past, but is growing out now. She is around 5'6" and skinny but not unnaturally.

It takes place after the final act BUT! I'm sorry but I'm changing the story where Kagome and InuYasha had a small crush thing going on but now they're just best friends. Sango and Miroku's children are all older now and are left to train with Kaede. Now the gang travel around trying to solve mysteries they encounter and helping people (to InuYasha's annoyment). They are also trying to find some lead to a rumor they heard about Naraku.

Now that that's all cleared up I can start the story! Again please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any music mentioned

Myriad looked down at the village. This temple stood on the highest hill in this county. It showed her the perfect painting of morning. She watched as the people bustled to and fro across the road greeting all of the familiar and friendly faces. Little children ran around screaming in delight at the endless games that would continue until parents called them in. Sighing she walked back inside and sat down at the piano. She placed her fingers on the keys...and waited. A song began to form as her fingers moved swiftly across the ivory. Lyrics flowed from her mouth. It was as if she was giving herself into the music. She sang what she heard. Sometimes it was about her past. Sometimes it was about pain, and every now and then, about hope. But for the most part, they were sorrowful melodies. She didn't want to sing sad songs her whole life. She would try and give songs a happier tune, but they were never her soul songs and always sounded forced. The elder had told her she possessed powers through her music if she listened. After a year of working and listening, she had unlocked her ability to hear the songs of her soul. She could feel them inside her, feel there power but nothing ever happened. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't produce anything from her songs. Perhaps it was because her songs were always sad. She couldn't control what she sang. She sang what her soul produced...What it was saying. What she was feeling…

Earlier that same morning...

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha yelled and attacked the large demon in front of them. After Naraku was defeated, demons had stayed dormant for the most part, or at least the really large and dangerous ones...like this one. But lately they were causing more and more trouble and getting more dangerous. So far they had encountered quite a few larger demons all heading the same direction as if they were sent. _But why?_ InuYahsa thought as he watched the demon scream and disappear.  
>"Great going InuYasha!" Kagome yelled running up and hugging him. After Kagome moved back to the feudal era they'd become best friends. These random acts of kindness such as hugging used to annoy InuYasha and still did slightly, but he let her do it because she said it's what friends did. After her hugs no longer annoyed him Miroku had tried...he almost lost a hand.<br>"What's up with all these demons lately?" Sango asked now in her usual kimono. "I don't know but I don't like it." Miroku said joining her and Kirara. "Yeah and it was heading in the same direction as the others too." InuYasha said. "What do you suppose could be drawing them there?" Kagome asked. "I've heard rumors about a strange priestess who appeared one day." Miroku stated. "Priestess huh?" Sango looked at Miroku who just laughed nervously. "Wait what do you mean appeared. Where'd she come from?" InuYasha asked. "That's my points, no one knows. She just appeared." Miroku continued watching Sango nervously. "Whoa!" Shippou hopped up on Miroku's shoulder. "Well it wouldn't hurt to check it out." Kagome said. "As long as we find out what's going on with these demons." InuYasha grunted.

The gang arrived at a small village going through its daily routines as the afternoon progressed. But what the gang noticed was a large hill towering over the village with a path leading to temple that decorated on the top. "Well it looks like a nice place." Said Kagome cheerily. "Excuse me," Miroku said strolling over to two women carrying baskets of crops. "What can you tell us about your priestess who lives in that temple." The women exchanged a look then turned back towards him. "Almost nothing. She appeared mysteriously one day and the elder said she was a priestess and that was that. But ten years have past and we've never seen her once. You should ask the elder. Her house is at the base of the hill." They said pointing down the path that would lead them there. "Thank you, oh!" Miroku started. He quickly got down on one knee and took one of each woman's hands. "Would you two do me the honor of-" he was cut short by a slap from the much annoyed Sango. "You think after being married for a few years he would learn." Shippou said shaking his head.

The elder was an old woman by the name of Hirai. She was wise as well as kind. "So," she started as she poured tea for everyone except InuYasha who sat in the corner and listened, hands in his sleeves. "You want to know about Myriad." She looked at them. "Yes." Kagome replied. Hirai sighed. "She is a sad child... (FLASHBACK: Hirai's narration)

_One of the villagers burst in saying there had been an accident while fighting a small demon. I asked what kind of injuries there were, but he just shook his head there weren't any besides a few small scratches and bruises. So confused I followed him. It had been raining that evening. As I neared the place where they had been fighting the demon I don't know what I expected, but certainly not what I found. There was a strange contraption and a young girl sitting on the ground. She looked absolutely terrified. In her hands were they remains of what looked liked paper that had been reduced to mush. She was different from other girls her age. For one thing her clothes were very unusual. Nothing but some small pants and a short kimono covering her top. She was crying, which it to be expected considering she had appeared in the middle of a demon slaying, but it was the manner in which she was crying. She didn't make any noise. Not one sound escaped her lips. Children with normal upbringings don't learn to cry like that. If her body had not been shaking with each cry, no one would've realized it. Her tears blended with the rain. Not wanting to scare the girl, asked if I could approach her and after a moment she nodded. As a got closer I started at her... appearance. Her lip was bleeding and her left eye was terrible swollen. A few patches of hair were missing also. I asked her how she got hurt. "It's nothing. I've had worse." she had whispered. I asked what her name was and she said Myriad and I asked where she was from. She gave the strangest answer. "Portland, Oregon, United States of America, North America." _At hearing this Kagome gasped then politely quieted. _I tried to explain where she was, what she had witnessed and that she was fine. But that's when I sensed her ora. It had taken me a minute because it was so unusual and I'm no priestess. But I could tell she was. Her powers came from something inside her. So after healing her wounds and letting her rest for a few days. She told me she had played a piece of music on her peeyanoh and then had appeared in the middle of the demon battle. The music having being destroyed, she told me that was her only way home. I tried to say there was another way but she told that she just knew somehow. And that she didn't want to go back anyways. Soon after I led her up to the temple and had some villagers bring her contraption she called a peeyanoh and let her live there ever since. _

_"_She never talks to anyone, terribly shy she is. She's been through some terrible things that have scarred her in many ways." Hirai shook her head sadly. "That's quite a story." Sango said. "Kagome do you know the place Myriad spoke of?" Miroku inquisited. "Yes, that place is from my time." She said thoughtfully. "What?" InuYasha sat up. "What do you mean? She's from the future?" "I was able to research that her peeyanoh was made from the wood of a sacred tree, but we can't locate it anywhere in this region so it must be located on the continent." Harai said. "I think we should visit her." Miroku stated standing up. "Maybe some visitors might do her good. I'm the only one who there but as I've gotten older it's been hard on me to walk up there." Harai said thoughtfully. "Well what are we waiting for?" InuYasha said impatiently getting up.  
>As Harai led them to the path, a soft melody barely reached her ears. "Do you hear her?" She asked. "It sounds so...Sad." Said Kagome listening. "Yes. Well, here is the path that will lead you to the temple. Take care." Harai said as the gang left.<p>

Myriad's fingers held the last chord of her song. It was a broken one. Like her. It was then she heard approaching voices. She got up and closed the piano and tucked in the bench. _Visitors? _Myriad panicked. _Or what if they're her for something else. I can't heal anyone. I can't do anything. _She continued fretting as she approached the main doors. She stood behind them and listened to the people approaching. She could hear men and women's voices and what sounded like a child. _A child..._An image her father flashed before her eyes and she winced. Taking a breath she slid open the door and walked out onto the porch


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I kind of see each story as an episode so if that helps people. Sorry if there are errors I type too fast sometimes…Also, if the link just show .com/blah the main address is youtube. So type in youtube then copy/paste rest into web address. Sorry about that.

"Welcome to my temple."  
>The gang stopped in front of the porch. A young woman had walked out and was bowing politely with her long sleeves hanging in front of her face. "I am Miroku," the monk bowed politely in return. "And this is my wife Sango and our friends Kagome, Shippou, and InuYasha." He said gesturing to each of them in turn. Kirara growled. "And out two-tail cat Kirara." He turned back towards the priestess and was able to hide his reaction. The others did as well except Shippou whose face was in the dirt, held down by InuYasha's foot. "I'm Myriad." She said now facing them. She was slim, quite beautiful and had light hazel hair. But that was after you looked past the obvious. Her hair was uneven, but Miroku could tell it was growing out as the shortest layer was at her shoulders. The main thing was the bruise around her left eye. Her eyelid and the surrounding area was a pale purple and brown color that faded when it got near her cheek bone and forehead.<br>"Would you like to come in?" Myriad asked softly. She continued to look at them yet never making eye contact with anyone. "We would like that very much." Kagome answered walking forward.  
>Myriad led them to the central room around a fire pit with a closed pot hanging above the shimmering coals. "You're welcome to stay for dinner if you wish. It will be done in an hour or so." She offered. "A meal would be very much appreciated." Sango said sitting down. Myriad began fidgeting with her fingers a little at the silence. "Well are we just going to sit here or are we gonna ask her?" InuYasha complained from the corner, obviously annoyed. Myriad flinched at his harsh tone. Everyone pretended not to notice. "You can ask, but I'm afraid I'm not very smart." She apologized. Kagome was sitting across from Myriad. "What year are you from?" She asked. Myriad looked up at her. Shock covered her face. She looked around and saw everyone looking at her. She began to blush, uncomforted. "I'm from the year 2001." She said. Kagome nodded. "I'm from the year 2006." Kagome said. Myriad actually gasped this time as she looked at Kagome.<br>"How did you get here?" She asked.  
>"I came down an old well that was at my house. I'm from Japan, though you're from the USA right?"<br>"Yes, you must've talked to Miss Harai. She's the only one I told that to."  
>"Yeah we did. But where you're from isn't the only reason we're here. We have been following a trail of large demons that all seem to be headed in this direction. We think they might be after you."<br>Myriad's eyes grew wide. "But-but why? I can't even do anything with my powers. No matter how hard I try. I can't. Why would they come after someone like me?" Myriad was shaking her head trying not to have a breakdown in front of these strangers. "Don't worry. That's partly why we've come. If anything tries to come hurt you we'll protect you." Miroku comforted. "Um, yes. Ok, thank you." Myriad said uncomfortably. "You probably need to wash up from your journey. There's a hot spring out back with towels by them. And the rooms are all along that hall." Myriad said gesturing to the hallway with doors lining either side. "If you'll excuse me." Myriad got up and walked down the opposite hallway and disappeared into a room.  
>"Humph." InuYasha grunted. "She didn't even offer to show us our rooms." He complained. "InuYasha sit." Kagome said. The gang flinched as he took a face plant. "Can you imagine being her, living virtually alone all this time then hearing this news. She must be terrified." Kagome said looking where Myriad had disappeared.<p>

Myriad closed the door to her room and stood there for a minute before she reached in her sleeve for a small blade she kept hidden there. It was the one she had taken from her dad's hunting shed. It didn't have a handle, just raw blade. She held it in one hand, trying to stop shaking. Just as it was about to pull across her flesh, she pulled back and put it in her sleeve. That wouldn't solve anything. She walked out onto her balcony and watched the sun set. Tonight was a new moon, just like the night she arrived...

"Dinner was delicious!" Shippou said licking his bowl. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Myriad said. "Did InuYasha not want any?" She asked seeming uneasy. "He's resting in one of the rooms you've so kindly provided." Miroku stated. "It's no trouble." Myriad said looking out at the balcony. "You know the night I first arrived was also the night of the new moon?" She said thoughtfully, then blushing at the foolishness of telling strangers about her. "Actually I was wondering if we could see this contraption called a peeyanoh." Miroku asked. "Yes I was wondering as well." Sango added. "Oh, my piano. Yes, um, sure. It's this way." Myriad led them down the hallway she had disappeared down before and led them through another door. Inside was an upright piano made of a dark colored wood with a bench made out of other wood tucked beneath it. "So this is where the strange ora I've been feeling is coming from." Miroku said thoughtfully. "Why don't you play something?" Kagome said excitedly. "Um like what?" Myriad asked. "Perhaps I could help you try to unlock your powers?" Miroku suggested. "Yeah me too." Kagome said as well.  
>So Myriad tried to explain how she was able to now sense her power but never release it anywhere. "Why don't you try picturing your power flowing out from you, like a stream or like sending a thought to someone?" Miroku said. "I don't know. I don't usually sing in front of anyone. And I'm not very good." Myriad said looking down while her right arm held her left uncomfortably. Her dad had constantly reminded her how her voice was like scratching on a chalkboard. That's when the unimaginable happened.<p>

"We've got company!" InuYasha shouted as he opened the door. Myriad was surprised to see him completely human, no longer a half-demon. She'd heard that all half demons have a time where their demon powers leave them. The night of the new moon must be his. But before she could think anymore on this, large vines shot up through the floor grabbing each of them tightly. Thorns punctured her as the vine continued to wrap tighter and tighter, binding her. The rest were struggling as well to get free. Then a demon rose out of the floor boards. It resembled a Venus Flytrap with its large mouth with barbs sticking out. It laughed as they struggled. "He told me to attack on the night of the new moon and I wouldn't fail. I can see why." The demon said looking at InuYasha. "You've lost your demonic powers tonight." It continued laughing as it squeezed them tighter. "He will be very pleased that I finally got _you_." It leaned closer towards Myriad who was paralyzed with fear. "I don't have my arrows, and InuYasha's Tetsaiga is useless." Kagome gasped out. "HEY!" InuYasha yelled then was squeezed. "And without my staff or wind tunnel I'm at a loss as well." Miroku replied. "Myriad, try singing." Miroku gasped as he was squeezed tighter. "What?" Myriad asked in fear. "I can't it won't work, it never has. I won't be able to do anything. I'm useless." She fretted. "That's why you keep trying. Even when you fail you keep trying." InuYasha yelled angry. Myriad looked at him. He was staring at her intently. "Now stop making excuses and sing." He commanded.  
>Myriad shut her eyes and concentrated...She could hear it. Kagome gasped. Myriad opened her eyes to see the piano glowing. It glowed brighter and brighter until it was nothing but a bright light. The light then shot itself towards Myriad who cried out in fear. The light went into her and she gasped. She could really hear the music now. She could feel it. She closed her eyes as piano music filled the air. Then she sang.<br>(You will experience many songs in this story. Most of them are Christian so if they mention Jesus or God fit it to the context. I will give a brief description like this for each song. The music is audible to everyone as long as Myriad sings. So: This sing talks about Myriads misery and how she feels alone and broken but no matter how hard it gets she'll still be there to endure it. /watch?v=M-GPbYcTDbQ&list=PLD1BD6AF94114FF19&index=13)

[First Verse] "Wooow." Shippou awed. "She sounds so, so," "Beautiful." Sango finished for him. All of a sudden the demon let go of them and began shrieking enormously. But you could still hear Myriad over the demons shrieking. Although it had a small falter when she was dropped. It wasn't that she was loud; it's that her music was more powerful. The demon began curling in on itself and lashing out with its vines, striking randomly. "Come on!" Kagome grabbed Myriad's hand as they ran back to the main room. Within a few minutes they were prepared for battle as the demon broke down the wall.  
>[Chorus] "STOP-SINGING!" the demon stuck where Myriad had been seconds ago. InuYasha set her down in a small corner of the room where she could be partly hidden. "Whatever you do," Miroku through a few sutras at the demons vine and watched them reduce to ash. "don't stop singing." Myriad nodded and kept going.<br>[Verse 2] InuYasha began slashing at the demon with his claws destroying it bit by bit. Kagome was firing arrow after arrow of light at its vines as they disappeared in bursts of light. Sango was riding her now giant two-tailed cat and hacking at the demon with a giant weapon. Shippou was putting on his brave face and deflecting small tendrils that were creeping toward Myriad and him. He had taken it upon himself to protect her.  
>[Bridge] Almost all of the tendrils were gone as the crew kept on slashing away. Myriad looked outside as the first rays of dawn were creeping over the horizon.<br>[chorus(es?)] "Huh. Looks like you're too late." InuYasha smirked. "Now you're dead!" InuYasha was now a full half-demon again. He raised his sword to the demon. "WIND SCAR!" and brought his sword down. The demon shriek as it tried to avoid the attack, but to no avail. The demon was gone. But the temple was collapsing.

"Come on!" Miroku yelled as he and Sango headed out. Kagome right on their heels. Myriad was stopped by a creaking overhead. She looked up to see a beam head straight towards her but then watched it crashed where she was. InuYasha was running with her in his arms bridal style. They emerged just as the temple began to catch fire. No doubt thanks to some lit oil that had been upturned in the midst of the battle. InuYasha stood Myriad up alongside the others. "I'm so sorry." Sango came up and put her hand on Myriads shoulder. She flinched internally. "I know what it's like to loose a home." She said. "It was never my home." Myriad said, simply as she watched the temple catch fire like the sun rising behind it. "It was just a place I lived."

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed, making everyone jump. "Why don't you travel with us?" "I agree with Kagome 100%" Miroku backed up, while Sango glared at his hand that was inching towards Myriad. He moved it up to scratch behind his head instead. "You don't have anywhere to live now and Miroku and I can help you unlock your powers more." Kagome continued. "Not to mention we can protect you from any future attacks." Sango put in. Then InuYasha said what most of them were thinking. "And it will help us figure out who is behind this and why."

These people were all offering to help her. She didn't have anywhere to go like they said, and she wouldn't survive another attack. "Ok." Myriad nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Computer fixed! Hope to write more often now, but then school starts. I have the plot line for the first "season" planned out and start of a second "season" as well. Please rate and review! And I don't own InuYasha.

Villagers had hurried up to the temple and helped put out the fire that was already dying. Meanwhile, the gang had gone back down to the village to clean up. Myriad walked with her head downcast as her fingers stroked through her hair. Harai invited them in to rest up and had taken Myriad to get clothes and necessities for the trip while the others visited in the living room. They sat quietly unsure of what to say. "We will have to be very kind and make her feel welcome." Sango started. "Yes. This is a big change for her and we don't want her to feel uncomfortable." Miroku threw in. Everyone looked at InuYasha. "Whaaaat?" he asked. "Just be nice." Kagome huffed. "The villagers could at least show some respect for her." He continued. "Huh?" Shippou hopped onto his shoulder. "What do you mean?" "You guys probably didn't notice but she did. They were all staring at her. Not only that but saying things. Didn't guys notice that she didn't look at anyone we passed?" They all sat thoughtfully.

"Ok, would you guys like something to eat?" Harai came around the corner with Myriad behind her. She was now dressed in long pants and a short sleeved shirt along with suitable shoes for running. A small bag was across her back. She blushed as everyone looked at her. "My son died years ago and his clothes are more travel suitable then anything else I could give her." Harai explained shifting the focus. Kagome moved over and offered a seat to Myriad who gave a small smile and sat down.

As they ate, stories were shared. InuYasha and his unlocking of different sword techniques. Kagome and her school troubles from traveling back and forth through the well. Sango and her history about her village then meeting Miroku. Shippou and his father with the Thunder Brothers and how he met InuYasha and Kagome. Miroku and how he got his hand had inherited the cursed wind tunnel from his father. Then the grandest story was shared. The chases and battle for sacred jewel shards and the death of Naraku. Myriad sat in awe at all these people have accomplished together. How could she ever do something like that?

"Now what about you?" InuYasha asked. "What?" said Myriad, caught by surprise at the question. "What about your life?" Myriad blushed and began to run her fingers through her hair. "Ummm, well, I-uh" "INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha yelped as he was dragged against his will to the floor. Myriad jumped. "Kagome! What'd ya do that for?" He asked trying to get up. "Because that was very rude." She said pointedly. "Sorry about-" Kagome turned to Myriad who was holding her sides and shaking. "Myriad?" she asked concerned. Myriad could hold it back no longer. Laughter escaped her lips which surprised everyone. "I'm sorry." she choked out. "But the look on your face when she said your name." She continued laughing. Sango began giggling as well. "I never noticed but it is pretty amusing." Soon everyone was laughing. InuYasha got up in annoyance and went outside.

"I didn't mean to upset him." Myriad said once everyone had calmed down. "The only thing that's hurt is his ego. It happens all the time. Nothing to apologize for." Miroku dismissed. "You know. I can't remember the last time I laughed." Myriad have giggled for the pleasure of it. "I don't remember laughing that hard in a long time." Kagome smiled. "Well, they say hard laughs make you live longer." Sango stated. "Oh yeah! I've heard that too!" Shippou said.

Everyone ate and conversed. Before they knew it they were all asleep in their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, for those of you who read this please let me know, do you want me to take it slow with filler chapters and all that or just do summery time skips like this one to the main events? Here is a brief time skip for an example. **Please let me know!**

Disclaimer, I don't own InuYasha

After a short goodbye, the gang along with their newest member were on their way. They continued in the direction InuYasha had smelled the demons coming from. As they traveled, Miroku and Kagome continued to help Myriad unlock her powers. She could now hear her soul song with out even concentrating for it. It just came to her at will. Her projection skills had also gotten much stronger. She could create a small barrier around herself and sometimes one other person. But her strength was enhancing the others' abilities. They were stronger with their attacks while she sang. Although most of the songs she sang we sad ones, and sometimes the gang would pretend they didn't hear what she sang. Kagome already suspected about her, coming from the present she knew the signs but didn't say anything. And neither did the others. They simply treated her as any other person, and Myriad was grateful for that.

"I don't like this." InuYasha grumbled. They were getting closer to the smoke they had seen rising in great pillars that morning. Soon they found themselves looking at the remains of what was once a village. "What do you think happened?" Kagome said coming to stand next to him. "A demon no doubt." Miroku said and Kirara landed with Sango and him on the cats back. "Do you think its still here?" Myriad asked a little timidly. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out." InuYasha grunted and started foreword. Everyone followed suit.  
>It was a gruesome sight. The air was thick with blood though there was not a body to be seen. Houses were in ruin, animal corpses were strewn everywhere, but no human bodies to go with the blood. Then all of a sudden a hand shot out the rubble. It was as pale as human bone. InuYasha pulled out his Tetsaiga and made a go at it, only for it to be even quicker than it seemed. The body raised itself up. It resembled a spider in a way. It hand four arms with hands on each side and no legs. It had two black eyes and a wide mouth full of many rows of teeth. Its mouth was covered with various bits of carnage. "So you're the one who devoured the village!" InuYasha said holding his sleeve in front of his mouth and nose. The smell was revolting. Kagome stood off to the side with the trembling Myriad and Shippou while Miroku took out sutras and Sango had Hirikotsu at the ready. The demon let off and awful screech then charged.<p>

(the part before the link is You Tube /watch?v=AKV82iskEZ0&feature=BFa&list=PLD1BD6AF94114FF19&index=10)

Thunder boomed and rain began to fall as the battle unfurled. Myriad opened her mouth and began to sing and project her power. Immediately Kirara became quicker, Hirikotsu became harder, Miroku's sutras had more power, Kagome's arrows more light, Tetsiaga had a tougher edge to it and even Shippou's tricks seemed more cunning. They were working on taking down its legs. InuYasha let a wind scar go taking two off the back causing the demon to charge towards him and ignoring its foes behind it. Sango let her boomerang go as it took off the three left on one side in one swoop. The demon shrieked at it toppled over. "Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he got ready to throw some sutras on the demons head. "Hit the mark!" Kagome yelled as she let an arrow loose. The arrow went through the sutras and stuck them to the demons head who then collapsed with one last cry then disintegrated into a purple could that soon disappeared.

Myriad was still breathing heavily. She had just helped defeat a demon! "Well that was easy." InuYasha complained as he sheathed his sword. "I think it was because we had Myriad strengthening us." Miroku stated landing with his wife on Kirara next to the others. "Yes. That usually would've taken us at least ten more minutes." Sango said. "Good job." Kagome said gently squeezing Myriad's shoulder. She smiled in return.


	6. Chapter 6

Sooo I may or may not continue this story. I still like the idea but I don't like the way I wrote it so I may go back and rewrite it but for right now I'm trying to rewrite my Soul Eater story. But feel free to shoot me ideas to add, things you liked or didn't like. Who knows, I might get really inspired again. Otherwise thanks for the reviews and hope you'll check out my other story!

God Bless!


End file.
